


From Superhusbands to Superfamily

by AryaStark9



Category: Avengers, Spiderman - Fandom, stony - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: Baby Peter, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaStark9/pseuds/AryaStark9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random baby fluff about the Stony Peter Superfamily. Steve Rogers (a.k.a. Captain America) is married to Tony Stark (a.k.a. Iron Man) and decide to adopt a recently orphaned baby Peter Parker (future Spiderman). I do not own these characters, Marvel and Sony do. I pulled some ideas from other fanfics such as Je t'aime à la folie and Superhusbands: The Making of a Superfamily but I mostly liked the idea of how Stony came by Peter in Steve's Birthday Present. Please forgive me if some of it looks familiar. They are just very well written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            The morning light spread across the bedroom giving every surface a glowing gold appearance. The two figures in the bed started to ster. The smaller of the two, the burnet, shielded his eyes from the bright light. He groaned a bit in frustration at not remembering to draw the heavy, sun blocking curtains last night. He buried his face further into his pillow. The other man in the bed, a muscular blond, greeted the morning by fluttering open his baby blue eyes and quickly adjusting to the sunshine.

            “Good morning Tony,” greeted the blond.

            “Too early, Steve,” grumbled the dark haired man.

            Steve laughed a bit to himself. “Tony were you up again all night in your lab?” asked Steve.

            “Mmmm… only past three,” replied Tony.

            “Tony,” said Steve in an almost scolding voice. “Days are for working and nights are for sleeping.”

            “Yes mom,” sighed Tony sarcastically.

            Steve sighed. He and Tony often disagreed on many things. They were just such opposites. Yet, at the end of the day, each of their virtues filled in for each other’s faults and the two were still madly in love with one another. Each had in mind that they were the alpha male and needed to protect or be in charge of the other. But what else is to be expected of superheroes.

Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, would always do what he felt was morally right and would stand up for anyone who could not stand up for themselves. Those who do not know him well would say that he does everything by the book. However, that is not the case. If Captain America was given orders to stop a runaway train with some crazed super villain at the controls, his first priority was not to capture the bad guy, but save everyone on board the train first and if there were still time he would pursue the villain. Once he set his mind on a particular course of action, there was no swaying him.

Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, was a man of action. He didn’t take orders because, while in the midst of battle, he always seemed to make the better call himself. His genius mind created his numerous, high-tech suits, but there was only one Iron Man. Tony may seem overly obnoxious at first impressions but underneath that metal shell of his was a heart of gold (and an arc reactor powering it) that cared very much about his fellow man.

With much coaxing of Tony by Steve, the two super husbands eventually got up to start another morning. They had been married for just over a year now and lived in the Avengers Tower at the heart of New York. There was a whole floor of the sleek, modern tower devoted just to their living space. This seemed a like a bit too much room to Steve who had grown up in a small apartment in Brooklyn seventy years ago before being frozen in the ice. However, Tony, being an egotistical genius billionaire, would have it no other way. The tower also came equipped with a state of the art gym, pool, medical center, the best lab money could buy, living spaces for the other Avengers team mates, (though seldom used), and much more.

Tony prepared coffee for both him and his husband while Steve fried up some eggs and bacon. Tony loved Steve and Steve loved Tony. It had taken a while for both their pigheadedness to dissipate and reveal their true feeling for one another. They both never got over that interesting moment when Steve had given CPR to Tony after Tony had shot a missile into space at the battle of New York. The pieces seemed to fall into place after that. Now, Steve and Tony were now a happily married couple. They both went on the occasional Avengers missions whenever the world was in peril but for the most part lived domestically. Tony was CEO of Stark Industries and would occasionally be dragged to a meeting by Pepper. His main function within the company, though, was coming up with several new inventions in his lab whenever he wasn’t busy tinkering on his Iron Man suits. Steve sometimes went on SHEILD missions when he wasn’t going on Avengers missions with Tony. To them it was a perfect life. Well, almost.

Steve thought there was still something missing from their life. For over a month now Steve has been trying to convince Tony for them to adopt a child together. Tony’s first response had been “hell no” and “I’m not exactly a kid person.” But after weeks of being worn down, Tony had confessed to Steve that he just didn’t want to be the same kind of father his dad had been.

“Steve, listen.” Tony had said, finally opening that shell he often put around himself. “I know you knew Howard Stark as a friend but he was a complete ass of a father. He didn’t give a fuck about me and nothing I did ever impressed him. When he was drunk he would beat me, OK. If we get a kid I… I’ll just mess everything up. I just know it.”

Steve put both his hands atop Tony’s shoulders and stared down at the shorter man. “Tony, look at me,” he had said, trying to catch the chocolate brown eyes of his husband. Once Tony made eye contact, Steve said with much sincerity, “You are not the same man your father was. I know you and I can tell you are going to be a great dad. The fact that you’re worried about messing things up means that you care. I love you, Tony Stark, and I want to share that love with a child. I’m sure the child will love you too, Tony.”

Unable to come up with a counterargument, Tony had agreed at that point and Steve couldn’t have been happier. They told their teammates that they were thinking of adopting and that had called for a fresh bottle of champagne. Steve spent most of his time now days reading books on child care and trying to get Tony to research as well.

They sat at the breakfast table that day, chowing on eggs and bacon and sipping down coffee. Steve was reading a parenting book while he ate. “Tony, you should learn some of this stuff as well,” said Steve.

“I’ve already read about the basics. Besides, we don’t have a kid just yet,” replied Tony.

“Well you shouldn’t wait until we have one before you know what to do with it,” said Steve.

“Cap, it’s too early for this. I’m only on my second cup…” there was a ringing from Tony’s starkphone. It was Colson. “I’m gonna take this,” he said to Steve. “Hey there Agent.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Tony may have found a momentary distraction but they weren’t done talking about this. Steve was about to continue reading his book before he noticed just how anxiously Tony was sounding on the phone.

“Wait, Colson, I’m gonna put you on speakerphone so Steve can hear too.” Tony pressed a button and laid the phone down on the table. “Now what did you say again?”

Phil Colson’s voice came on the other line. “I was just saying that I have an opportunity for the two of you. Unfortunately, a SHEILD mission went terribly wrong. We lost a few agents on that mission including a Richard Parker and his wife Mary Parker. I'm telling you this is because a month before they got called out for that mission they had a child.” Steve couldn’t believe he was hearing this. He drew a shaky breath and his eyes widened. “As sad as this turn of events is, it does leave an infant without a home. We would have sent the child to a foster home but some of our agents recalled that you both were looking into the possibility of adoption. More specifically, agents Romanoff and Barton... persuaded Fury to offer you the opportunity to take the child in. I’m sure you two would make excellent parents. All of your friends have faith in you guys, even Fury agreed that you two would be better for the kid then a foster home. Now if you want to proceed with the adoption process—”

            “Yes,” Steve yelled out a little too loudly. Regaining his composure, he repeated, “Yes, we would like to adopt the child.” Steve looked up at Tony with hopeful eyes. “Tony?”

            Tony stared into his husbands pleading, baby blue eyes. Perhaps for the first time he saw just how much Steve wanted this. Tony wanted this too, but he was scared. He was so afraid he’d mess this up. Remembering what Steve had said to him earlier that month, he finally mustered up the courage and said, “Yeah, babe, I do.”

            Steve’s smile conveyed all the joy in the world. “Alright,” said Colson’s voice. “I’ll start processing the paper work. It should all go smoothly and hopefully you to can pick him up in a week.”

            “It’s a boy!” exclaimed Steve excitedly. He honestly would have been happy had it been a boy or a girl but just knowing made it all the more real. “What’s his name?” he asked Colson.

            “His name is Peter Parker,” replied Colson over the phone. “But I assume his last name will be changing.”

            _Peter_ , thought Steve, _Our baby’s name is Peter_. He liked that name.

            Realizing that his husband was off in a daydream, Tony thanked Colson and promised him that they’d be over to social services in exactly a week to pick up baby Peter.

            Once Tony hung up, Steve rushed to embrace his husband. “Oh, Tony!” he gasped. “It’s finally happening. Oh, God, I love you.” Steve planted a long and passionate kiss on his lover then whispered in his ear, “We’re gonna be parents.”

            “Whose gonna be the mommy?” joked Tony.

            “Tony,” said Steve, a bit annoyed.

            “Well actually, what are we going to want him to call each of us? I want to be called Daddy, but what do you want him to call you?” asked Tony.

            Honestly, Steve had not thought of that yet. He had been so fixated on caring for a baby that he didn’t even think about what his own child would call him. After thinking for a few moments he said, “Papa, I want to be called Papa.”

            “Yeah I guess that’s what they called dads back in the day,” said Tony smiling.

            “Yeah, back in the day…” Steve seemed to trail off into thought for a moment.

            “Well hey, Stevie,” said Tony, pulling Steve out of his daze, “We still have a lot of work to do before this baby comes home.”

            That was true. They had to baby proof the tower and purchase everything they needed to care for an infant and set up the baby’s room in less than a week. The days that followed were hard work but the knowledge that the super husbands would soon be starting a family allowed things to proceed smoothly with a sense of joy in the air. Tony would only need to baby proof the floor that they lived on. Weight sensitive baby gates would bar Peter from any other floor. Steve and Tony picked the spare bedroom across the hall from their room to turn into a nursery for Peter. They painted the walls a light shade of baby blue and picked out a mahogany crib. They decorated the room with a red and blue color scheme and bought pillows with the letter _P_ embroidered on it. Tony put all his full effort into creating an advanced baby monitoring system with Jarvis installed into the room. They would be able to pull up video feed from the nursery from any room in the tower.

            The day finally came for Tony and Steve to adopt Peter and bring him home. Tony held Steve’s hand while he drove the Lamborghini to the Social Services building.

            “Hello Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers,” greeted agent Phil Colson. “Are you two ready to meet him?”

            “Are you kidding? Of course we’re ready to meet him. Steve hasn’t shut up about it all week,” said Tony playfully.

            “Then follow me please,” said Colson as he led the two down a hall. “We’ll let the three of you get acquainted first and then have each you sign some paperwork, just some official adoption records and one to change his last name. Have you come to an agreement on that?”

            “His name will be Peter James Buchanan Stark-Rogers,” replied Steve as he and Tony had already agreed. Steve had let Tony’s last name come first and Tony had agreed to let Peter’s middle name be named after Steve’s best friend, Bucky.

            “In hear please,” Colson motioned for them to enter a small clinic room stocked with a few baby caring supplies. “You two wait here, I’ll go get him,” instructed Colson before leaving them with one last heartfelt smile.

            “Oh Tony, I can’t believe this. We are going to be fathers,” said Steve once the couple was alone. He took Tony’s hands and realized that the man was shaking. “Hey, Tony. Don’t worry honey, we’ve got this,” Steve assured his husband. Tony looked up at him and pressed his lips to Steve’s, giving him one, long kiss.

            A moment later, the door opened and a brunette woman who looked to be in her thirties came in. She held a tightly wrapped bundle of light blue blanket in her arms. Steve sucked in a long breath in an attempt to contain his excitement while Tony’s shaking had stopped, as he stood frozen staring at the blue bundle. The reality of the situation seemed to hit him like a punch to the gut.

            “Do you know how to hold an infant?” asked the woman softly, causing Steve’s gaze to snap up from being locked on the bundle.

            “Oh, yes I do,” he informed her. All that research in his parenting books would now be put to the test. He opened his arms up as the woman stepped forward. She slowly and very carefully transferred the infant into Steve’s awaiting arms. Steve gently pulled the little one to his chest and the woman slipped out of the room to give the couple some privacy.

Steve gazed down at the sleeping infant. Peter had a pudgy pink baby face and an adorable little button nose. His head was lightly covered with soft brown hair. Slowly, without looking up from Peter, Steve turned to his husband. “Look at him,” Steve breathed. “He's beautiful.” Finally Steve tore his gaze from the baby to look at his husband. “And he's ours.” Tony took a cautious step closer to his lover and rested their foreheads together. Both their eye's fall to the now wriggling infant between them.

The baby's eyes fluttered open and Tony starts to fear that the child will start crying. Instead Peter simply looks up. His large hazel eyes gaze at them in amazement as his mouth opens and closes pointlessly. That was when Tony was finally able to crack a smile as the warm feeling in his chest over whelmed him. The thought, the image of his husband holding a baby, their baby, it was both terrifying and the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen. For no real reason, Tony found himself chuckling a little. This was their son. Tony silently vowed to be the best father he could be and to protect this little guy from anything.

 

***

            Steve and Tony finally brought Peter home to the Avengers Tower. Steve carried him in and he and Tony went to the nursery and gently placed the sleeping infant into his brand new crib. They paused a moment to watch the gentle rise and fall of the baby’s chest as he slumbers. Taking each other by the hand, the two husbands slowly back out of the room.

            “Jarvis,” Tony called out to the AI once they were both out of Peter’s room. “I want to know everything that goes on in that room. Everything. If he so much as coughs I want to hear about it.”

            Steve and Tony went into the living room and sat down upon the couch. Steve rapped his muscular arm around Tony. “It all seems so surreal,” said the captain. “It’s just so perfect.”

            “Don’t celebrate too soon,” warned Tony. “I here babies tend to wear people out. Not to mention what it will do to our sex life—”

            “Tony!” scolded Steve. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

            “I’m just sayin’. If you think it’s all so perfect then I’ll let you change the first diaper, captain,” replied Tony, snickering a bit.

            Steve sighed. “It’s just that… well, it’s not just the two of us anymore. I love you Tony but now we can share our love with Peter. We’re no longer just a couple. We’re a family.”

            “Yeah,” said Tony. “From superhusbands to superfamily. You think Peter might wanna continue into the family business?” joked Tony.

            Steve’s eyes widened at bit at those words. “Not on your life! There is no way I’m gonna let our baby into any kind of danger.”

            “Relax, hon. I was just kidding,” said Tony, holding his hands up in surrender. Tony then stared at the far wall lost in thought. “Of course we’ll protect him from anything.”

            Steve pulled Tony closer to him, pressing their bodies against one another on the couch. Tony rested his head on the supersoldier’s shoulder. They passed the time in a moment in silence but between them the love could be felt. The deep-rooted love for one another and the newfound love for their child.

            A crying sound could be heard from the direction of Peter’s room and Jarvis pulled up a holographic screen in front of them showing a now fully awake baby Peter, squirming around in his blankets. “Sir, young master Peter is awake,” informed Jarvis.

            “Gee, ya think?” said Tony, rolling his eyes.

            Steve hurried over to the nursery with Tony right behind him. Steve reached into the crib and lifted Peter out. Peter was now wailing and shifting around which made it difficult for Steve to hold him securely. He put the young baby to his chest and tried to calm him by rubbing gentle circles on his back. “Shhhh, It’s Okay. You’re okay. Papa’s here.” Peter continued bawling. “What do you think is wrong with him?” Steve asked Tony.

            Jarvis answered. “Sirs,” came the AI’s automated voice. “My scans show that young master Peter is in need of a change in diapers.”

            “I’ll let you take care of that,” said Tony. “I told you that you could have first dibs.”

            “Tony, don’t you dare leave me,” warned Steve as he walked over to the changing table.

            “I won’t. Someone has to make sure you’re doing it right,” replied Tony.

            Steve placed the squirming Peter onto the table. “Undo the latches. They’re right there,” said Tony.

“I know where they are.” snapped Steve.

Tony began to take on a sort of backseat driver position only it was more like a background diaper changer. Steve knew what to do. He had studied for this but apparently Tony thought he new better. “Don’t wipe. Dab.”

“That’s what I’m doing. Maybe you’d like to take over.”

“No thanks.” That seemed to shut him up.

In the end they we’re successful and Steve decided to also change Peter out of the onesie he was already wearing and into a brand new red one they had bought for him. After putting little dark blue socks on him Steve lifted him off the changing table and cradled him in his arms. “There, now. I bet that feels better,” cooed Steve. Peter looked up at Steve with wonder in his eyes and let out a satisfied little squeal and started to reach for the captain’s face. “Let’s go play with him,” Steve said to Tony, offering his finger for the baby to grab.

Steve carried Peter over to the living room while Tony pulled Peter’s rocker in front of the couch. Steve set Peter down into the baby rocker and strapped him in. The couple sat there and played little games of peekaboo and offered Peter their fingers to hold. Peter made happy little cooing sounds and gave them precious little baby smiles. Tony had Jarvis constantly taking pictures of their baby who was, according to him, “The goddamn most adorable little half-pint in the universe.”

            While they were playing, Peter suddenly started crying. Tony’s stomach sank as he thought maybe he had done something wrong. Steve, taking Peter in his arms once more, noticed the look on Tony’s face a simply reassured him, “Don’t worry, Tony. It’s not your fault. I bet he’s just hungry. He hasn’t eaten since we brought him home.”

            Tony, seeming to perk up a bit, sat up. “I’ll go fix him a bottle,” he declared, walking towards the kitchen. Steve lightly bounced the crying Peter and offered him soothing words.

            Tony passed the warm milk over to Steve. Steve offed the bottle to Peter who latched onto it and began to greedily drain all of the bottle’s contents. “I guess you were hungry. Weren’t you buddy?” Steve commented. Once the milk was sucked dry, Steve set the empty bottle on the counter and proceeded to burp the baby. Peter made belch that sounded a little to loud for one so tiny. Steve and Tony laughed at that. After wiping the spilled milk off of the corners of Peter’s mouth, Steve looked up at Tony who was eyeing the infant with a precious look in his eyes. Just then, Steve realized something. “You haven’t held him yet, have you, Tony?” said Steve.

Tony looked up at his husband with a small amount of fear in his eyes. “No. No, it’s Okay. I…”

“Come on, Iron Man. I’ll show you how.” Steve passed Peter over to Tony and instructed him on how to properly support his head while making the baby comfortable.

Once Tony had a good hold on the baby, Peter locked his hazel eyes onto Tony’s brown ones and a look of quite contemplation set over the infant’s face. Deciding that he liked his new holder, Peter grabbed onto Tony’s shirt with his little baby fists and nuzzled himself closer into Tony’s chest for warmth. Tony was instantly overcome by how cute Peter is. He kissed the top of Peter’s head where his fuzzy brown hair was. Peter made an adorable little yawn and curled up even tighter as he nodded off to sleep once more.

Steve followed Tony into the nursery as Tony gently pried the sleeping infant off his chest and swaddled him tightly in the warm blankets. Tony watched over Peter for a long while. Steve watched the moods play across Tony’s face. It was obvious Tony wanted this child. Though he had tried to hide it from him, Steve still knew Tony was afraid that this child might not like him. But this small demonstration of affection Peter had shown to Tony had just proved to him that he could, no, would be a good father.

“I got to go down to the lab,” Tony announced. “I need to work on the security system… and the baby monitor… and maybe advanced scanning… I could make a teddy bear for Peter with Jarvis installed and…”

“Tony, just relax, okay. He’s safe and we’re going to make sure of that every day,” said Steve calmingly. “Go to the lab if you must. I’ll watch after him for a while.” Steve knew Tony always created new projects whenever he was feeling anxious. No wonder he was already up to mark 53 on his Iron Man suits.

“Right. I’ll do that,” agreed Tony. He was about to leave the room before Steve pulled him in for one long kiss.

“Just no Iron Baby suits. Got it?” Joked Steve after they were done with their kiss.

Tony smiled. “No promises.”

Once Tony had left the room, Steve found himself looking back at Peter. He was so peaceful just sleeping there. Steve didn’t want to miss a moment of it. He left the room quickly to go retrieve one of his parenting books and come back into the nursery. Steve sat down in the rocking chair where he had a good view of Peter sleeping and began to read. Every now and then he would look up to find Peter still fast asleep.

Steve continued his reading until he heard a soft moan come from the crib. The little whimpers escaped Peter as he struggled within his tightly wrapped blankets. He was on the verge of crying when Steve put the book down and walked went to pick him up. “Shhh, it’s alright. Papa’s got you,” Steve said soothingly, cradling the babe in his strong arms. He brought the child’s head up to his shoulder and rubbed gentle circles into his back. “There, there. You’re safe. I’ve got you little guy.” Peter’s crying subsided and Steve brought peter down against his chest in order to look at his son’s face. He wiped away the tears left on Peter’s cheeks and stroked his soft brown hair. Peter calmed down and looked up at Steve. He reached his chubby little hands out to Steve’s face. Steve held Peter closer to him so that they were each at eye level. Peter felt both of Steve’s cheeks with his tiny hands and Steve couldn’t help but laugh a little. He then planted a kiss upon Peter’s little button nose. Peter squealed in delight and made more grabby hands towards Steve. Steve offered Peter his fingers to hold as he sat down in the rocking chair with him. He rocked back and forth in a slow, soothing rhythm until Peter closed his eyes and fell back asleep, his hand still clutching Steve’s finger. Steve didn’t want to put Peter back in his crib. He just wanted to hold him like this for as long as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

            A high-pitched wailing sounded over the baby monitor. “Not again,” Steve groaned. Both new parents were exhausted at having to wake up at hour intervals every time Peter cried. It was only the first night and Steve and Tony were now starting to realize how much work an infant can be. “Tony, It’s your turn,” said Steve as he nudged his partner who was trying to pretend he did not hear the siren like noise coming from the nursery.

            “I went last time,” mumbled Tony. “It’s your turn.” Tony rolled onto his side with his back facing Steve.

            “Did not!” replied Steve.

            “Did too!” Tony snapped back.

            “Fine,” declared Steve. As Peter cried on, he was growing uncomfortable with how long they were delaying this. “Let’s both go then.”

            Tony and Steve both dragged themselves out of bed and headed for Peter’s nursery. “Hey there, Petey. Hush now,” coddled Steve as he lifted Peter out of his crib. Peter continued to cry. Steve felt his diaper and found that it was not wet. “Tony, I think maybe he’s hungry. Could you go fetch him a bottle?”

            “Oh, uh yeah. On it,” said Tony as he stifled back a yawn. Peter’s cries turned into tearful whimpers as Steve coxed the small child. Tony returned with a warm bottle of milk a few moment’s later. “Bon apatite.”

            “Did you make sure it isn’t too hot?” asked Steve.

            “Seriously, Cap. You have like zero faith in me,” said Tony, rolling his tired brown eyes.

            Steve took the bottle and offered it to Peter who eagerly accepted it. “Maybe with a full tummy you’ll stay down this time,” Steve half said to Peter and half assured himself.

            “Babies are hard work,” complained Tony.

            “It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out, Tony,” commented Steve.

Steve brought Peter’s head up against his shoulder in order to burp him. Tony gently wiped a away the excess formula off of Peter’s mouth just as the babe started to do a small yawn. Tony cracked a heartfelt smile at the utter cuteness of it and gently took Peter from Steve. “Yeah, you and me both, kiddo,” he said as he lightly rocked and bounce Peter in his arms until the baby’s eyes shut and he fell back asleep. Tony then placed Peter back in the crib and tucked the blanket around the sleeping figure.

“Come on, Capsicle. Let’s follow Peter’s lead and try to get a few more hours of sleep,” said Tony. He and Steve filed out of Peter’s room and went back to the comfort of their own bed.

 

***

            “Are you sure he’s ready to meet them?” Steve asked Tony. It had been a few days since they brought Peter home and the couple had just settled into the roles of parents. After much hounding by their teammates, Tony had agreed to finally let the rest of the Avengers meet Peter. Steve still thought it was a bit to early for Peter to meet new people after only a week of being with his new family.

            “Don’t worry Spangles,” Tony said reassuringly while grasping his husband’s broad shoulder. “We’re all superheroes. Peter will be perfectly safe with everyone around.”

            Steve still wasn’t quite convinced. However, he still wanted Peter to look nice when he first met Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor. Steve had Peter on the changing table and was dressing him in a red-and-black-stripped hoodie over a grey onesie with navy blue pants pulled over his bottom. A pair of red booties completed the outfit and Steve lifted Peter up to admire his handiwork. Peter gave Steve a toothless smile as if to say he approved of the new look.

            Tony was back in the living room of the penthouse when Steve walked in with Peter. “Well someone’s looking almost as handsome as his daddy,” commented Tony upon seeing Peter.

            “Are you kidding? He looks way better than you,” countered Steve.

            “You’re hurtful,” said Tony with a pouty lower lip.

            “Sirs,” sounded Jarvis. “Dr. Banner has arrived.”

            “Great. Send him up,” replied Tony

            Not a minute later the elevator dinged and the doors parted to reveal Bruce Banner. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite giant green rage monster,” greeted Tony over enthusiastically.

            Bruce turned a bit pink at that. “I promise I won’t let the other guy out while I’m here.”

            “Come on in, Bruce. Make yourself at home,” said Steve politely.

            “He could be at home if he wanted. You do have a whole floor reserved for you, ya know,” said Tony.

            “Nah, I don’t want to intrude.” Bruce glanced around. “Am I early?”

            “No, you’re just punctual,” replied Steve.

            Bruce looked at Peter who was looking back at him curiously from Steve’s arms. “Is that him?”

            Steve saw the longing in Bruce’s eyes. “Do you want to hold him?” he asked.

            Bruce looked a bit nervous. “Can I?” He had held babies before when he was treating them as sickness in places like Brazil and Calcutta. The parent’s of those children did not know about the other guy. To have Steve trust him with their new child while fully knowing about the Hulk warmed his heart.

Steve passed Peter over to Bruce. Peter looked up at his new holder with wide eyes. Bruce looked down on him and smiled while he swayed back and forth in a soothing motion. Deciding he liked Bruce, Peter broke into a smile of his own and grabbed fistfuls of Bruce’s shirt.

“He likes you,” commented Steve.

A moment later, Jarvis’s voice came on overhead. “Agents Romanova and Barton are headed up now, Sir.”

            “Hey, there’s my nephew!” called Clint as he and Natasha exited the elevator.

            Natasha wacked him on the back of the head. “Don’t shout,” she scolded.

            Peter turned his head in the direction of the newcomers. He looked a bit frightened. Bruce handed Peter back over to Steve, which seemed to calm him down.

            Clint strolled over to where Steve stood with Peter and smiled down on him. “Hey there little guy,” Clint said in a much softer voice. “I’m Clint. I’m gonna be your favorite uncle,” he declared.

            “I think Bruce already has you beat on that one,” said Tony.

            “Whatever. I’m the cooler uncle,” argued Clint.

            Natasha was standing off to the side, eyeing Peter with an emotion Steve could not place. He could only guess what the master spy wanted. “I think Peter want’s to meet his Aunt Natasha,” Steve declared, though he could have no way of knowing.

            “Oh, um…” Natasha stammered. Steve just walked over to her and proceeded to place Peter in her arms, making sure she was holding him correctly.

            Peter fixed his wide hazel eyes on Natasha. He then grabbed her yellow V-neck t-shirt, noticing there was something different about this adult. Peter began to pat her chest with curiosity. “Whoa, there, sport. Don’t get any ideas.”

            “No fair. The little guy gets all the fun!” joked Clint.

            “He’s okay for now. But if you ever try that, Clint, you’ll find yourself at the south end of a heel hook chokehold,” Natasha threatened while managing to make her voice sound soft so as not to alarm Peter. Finally deciding that Natasha’s breasts would make a good pillow, Peter rested his head on one and began to drift asleep.

            Not ten seconds had passed for Natasha to savor this moment before thunder sounded loudly from the rooftop on that bright sunny day. Peter’s eyes snapped open and he began to wail in fright. Natasha quickly handed Peter back over to Steve.

            “Well, I guess that means Thor’s here,” said Tony, rolling his eyes so far back that they seemed to almost go completely back into his head. Tony went up the elevator in order to reprimand the thunder god.

            “Greetings, friend Stark,” Thor greeted as Tony came onto the roof. Arms, crossed, Tony stared daggers into the Asgardian. Wondering what he could have possibly done this time to anger the man, Thor asked, “Are things not well?”

            Tony smacked his forehead with his palm in annoyance and ran his fingers through his hair. “Thor, what are you the god of?”

            Thor thought this a silly question. “I am Thor, god of thunder,” replied Thor.

            “And thunder makes a really loud sound that scares babies and makes them cry,” explained Tony.

            “I do not… oh. You mean young Peter,” said Thor a bit guiltily.

            Tony sighed. “Come on, maybe he’s stopped crying now.”

            Back in the penthouse level of the tower, Steve was bouncing back and forth trying to sooth Peter. The baby’s cries had turned into small sniffles and hiccups.

            “Don’t worry, I already yelled at him,” said Tony as he and Thor walked into the room.

            “Well I must congratulate the two of you on your new son. Tis cause for celebration indeed,” bellowed Thor as he heartily slapped Stark on the back in good gesture. Tony stumbled forward a bit and Thor had to once again remind himself that he was among mortals.

            “Thank you, Thor,” said Steve as he managed a smile.

            “So I bet this is different from how they start families on Asgard, isn’t it?” asked Clint.

            “Family is highly valued. But I in no way judge Stark and Captain Rogers. Tis encouraged to embrace love in anyway it comes,” replied Thor.

            “What do you mean by that?” asked Natasha.

            “How should I put this…?” said Thor hesitantly. “My brother… courted a horse.”

            “Wait, what?” asked Tony. Everybody in the room looked completely shocked.

            “Tell us some more dirt on the crazed bastard,” pleaded Clint eagerly.

            “Language!” scolded Steve. “Young ears in the room.”


	3. Chapter 3

            Steve woke one morning to muffled cries coming from the baby monitor. He looked at the screen on the nightstand to see his son beginning to wake. Peter was nine months old now and had learned to sleep through the night. Sighing, Steve sat up in the oversized bed that he and Tony shared. The morning sunrise seeped in through the curtains of the master bedroom. Steve glanced down at his husband who was still sleeping soundly with his usually styled hair all askew. _At least one of the kids is awake_ , thought Steve.

            He walked over to Peter’s room and the lights turned on automatically. Peter stopped crying momentarily when he saw Steve standing beside his crib. Peter lifted his arms up and made little grabbing motions with his hands, ready to be picked up. Steve lifted Peter out of the crib. “Good morning, Peter,” he greeted and the baby cooed back. Steve then proceeded to change peter’s diaper. He also changed Peter out of his pajamas and selected a light blue onesie. Before buttoning up the clothing, Steve blew a raspberry on the baby’s tummy earning an excited giggle.

            Steve started the morning off like he usually did by going over to the kitchen to warm up a pot of coffee. He set Peter in his highchair and went to fetch some baby food out of the cupboard. “What sounds better to you, peaches or bananas?” he asked Peter, not really expecting an actual response.

            “Aaahbahaabadu,” Peter squealed. He often did different variations of these syllables in his own baby babble. Steve and Tony had been trying to get Peter to talk, knowing he was just about the right age to start saying his first words.

            “Bananas it is then,” replied Steve. He tied a bib around Peter’s neck and began to spoon feed his son the yellow goop. Peter seemed to enjoy what bananas he was able to get into his mouth. The rest, Steve wiped off the baby’s face and cleaned up. Steve then handed Peter a teething ring and turned the highchair to face him while he started to make his own meal of scrabbled eggs and bacon. Peter watched on while happily sucking on his toy.

            “Hey, there you are, baby. And there’s Peter too,” Tony greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

            Steve rolled his eyes. “I told you not to call me baby.” Tony came over and gave Steve a kiss on the lips. “You’re up early today,” Steve commented.

            “Well I actually went to bed at a decent time. From now on lets not start movie night at six. Maybe wait till at least nine.”

            “It’s not my not my fault you didn’t want to wait till the end of the movie,” said Steve with a smile on his face.

            “It most certainly is and you know it,” said Tony as he gave Steve a seductive look.

            Tired of being ignored, Peter let out a cry for attention. “Oh, you tired of Daddy giving Papa all the attention?” Tony walked over to his son as Peter let go of his teething ring and lifted his hands out to Tony. Tony picked him up and lifted him high into air in mock flight. Peter laughed happily. Tony brought the child to eye level. “Can you say ‘Dada’?” Tony asked. Peter was still laughing after being flown around and didn’t seem to here Tony’s question. “Peter, say ‘Dada’.” Peter just smiled a goofy grin. “Oh, forget it. I need coffee.”

            After breakfast, Tony and Steve brought Peter over to the living room and set him down in between the two of them on the couch. Tony had projects he was working on but decided he wanted to spend the day with his husband and son. “What do you say to a movie, short stack?” Tony asked Peter, poking the boy in the belly. Peter giggled like the Pillsbury doe boy.

“Which one?” asked Steve. As if on cue, Peter stretched out his hand and pointed to a Nemo plushy that was lying nearby the coffee table. Tony picked it up and handed it to him. Peter brought the toy into a hug and nuzzled up against the soft felt.

“I think we have our answer,” said Tony. “Jarvis, play Finding Nemo.”

The lights dimmed and the Pixar logo appeared on the screen. A few minuets into the movie, Tony asked Steve, “So why do you think he chose this one as his favorite movie?”

“Maybe because it’s about a father and his son,” Steve speculated. “I’m sure Peter knows we love him just as much as Marlin loves Nemo.”

“Yeah, but he’s got two daddy’s who would cross the ocean and take on sharks for him.” Tony looked down at Peter who was fully engrossed in the movie while still hugging his Nemo plushy. “Hey, Peter,” Tony said as he picked him up, drawing his attention away from the screen. “Can you say ‘Dada’?”

“No, Peter. Say ‘Papa’.” said Steve and Peter turned to look at him.

“Peter, over here. Say Dada.”

Peter looked between the two curiously. Steve and Tony were now in a struggle to see whose name Peter would say first.

“Papa, say ‘Papa’.”

“Aaaahahaa,” Peter sounded out.

“No, Peter. “Da-da.”

“Dada,” said Peter and he held his hand out to reach for Tony’s nose.

“Yes!” Tony shouted in victory.

“Aww,” said Steve with sad eyes. “And after every thing I do for you.”

“Papa,” said Peter and he held his hands out, wanting to be held by Steve.

Steve took him into his arms and kissed his forehead. “Yeah, that’s right. I’m your Papa.”

“He still said my name first,” Tony pointed out.

“He probably just wanted to spare your ego,” said Steve.

“Yeah. You keep telling yourself that,” said Tony with a triumphant smirk on his face.

“Oh grow up,” said Steve. He, Tony and Peter sat through the rest of the movie as they savored Peter’s first words.

 

***

            Peter’s first birthday finally arrived and Steve and Tony were throwing a party to celebrate. It was going to be a small get together of the Avengers for an evening of cake and presents.

            They dressed Peter for the occasion with a blue-and white-stripped shirt and a gray cardigan on top, a pair of little blue jeans and baby vans completed the outfit. Tony even gelled Peter’s hair up so that it looked strikingly similar to his.

            “You all ready for your big day Sport?” Tony asked Peter as he was finishing getting him dressed.

            “Dada,” said Peter as he reached up and patted Tony’s chest.

            Tony smiled. That never got old. “Yeah that’s me. Do you wanna go see if Papa is done icing the cake?”

            “Papa?” Peter said as he started looking around for Steve.

            “He’s out there, bud,” said Tony and he picked up his son and headed for the living room.

            “Sir, Agent Romanova, Agent Barton, Dr. Banner, and Thor have arrived,” informed Jarvis.

            “Wow the whole gang all at once,” commented Tony. Peter was busy playing with Tony’s goatee, a certain fascination of his that never got old. “Alright, send them up.”

            “Already done, sir,” replied Jarvis.

            The elevator dinged and four Avengers came pouring out. Peter squealed happily at the sight of them and squirmed around in his father’s arms. Tony set him down and watched as Peter did a waddle like run over to his aunt and uncles. Peter was new to walking and he ran a little too fast for his chubby little legs. He would have toppled over had Natasha not caught him and lifted him up.

            “Hey there, Peter. Are you gonna say hi to your Aunt Natasha?” she asked.

            “Hi,” he said quickly and giggled. Peter’s vocabulary currently consisted of about eight words including Dada, Papa, up, hi, no, uh-oh, yay, and yummy. Every now and then a new word would be added.

            Steve came out of the kitchen to great the rest of the team.

            “Hey Steve, where do you want the presents?” asked Bruce.

            “Pet them over on the coffee table, we’ll have dinner first and then let Peter open his presents.”

            The dinning room was decorated with multicolored streamers and balloons. The avengers enjoyed a nice meal of lasagna while Peter snacked on Cheerios. Steve came out with a blue and white frosted birthday cake that read ‘happy birthday Peter’ and had a large candle in the shape of a number one. Peter enjoyed his cake so much that he was soon covered in it. Steve had to change him into new cloths after the meal. All the while, Tony snapped pictures of the messy toddler.

            When it came time for presents, the Avengers sat on the couches and chairs in the living room while placing Peter in the middle. Tony and Steve helped Peter unwrap his presents seeing how the toddler was having some difficulty not being distracted by the pretty wrapping paper and bows.

            “This one’s from Daddy, Peter,” said Tony as he unwrapped a shiny globe like object. Peter looked at it curiously. “Jarvis lights.” Jarvis dimmed the lights and Tony turned on the machine. Projected images of the Avengers slowly rotated across the room along with stars and a crescent moon. Peter looked up in awe and smiled while trying to touch the pretty lights. “Now you won’t be scared of the dark anymore, buddy.”

            “My turn,” said Steve and he unwrapped a Bucky bear and handed it to Peter. Peter took it instantly and hugged it close, feeling its fuzzy fur.

            “You know those bears look nothing like your old friend,” commented Natasha.

            “They sold like crazy after the war though,” countered Clint.

            Natasha gave Peter an Avengers storybook and Clint gave him a farm animal set complete with a little plastic barn. Bruce gave Peter a wooden puzzle block set that teaches shapes.

            “You had to get him something educational, didn’t you,” commented Clint.

            Thor gave him a present that he said was from Asgard while assuring the other Avengers that it was nothing dangerous. Peter opened the wrappings to reveal a toy that looked like a cross between a dragon, a wolf, and a moose. It should have looked terrifying but with the short, stitched limbs and shiny big eyes it looked rather cute.

            “What’s that supposed to be?” asked Tony.

            “Tis a stuffed bilgesnipe. Though I assure you the real things are far more repulsive,” said Thor.

            “Why would you give a kid a stuffed bilgesnipe? Aren’t they like monsters or something?” asked Clint.

            “You Midardians give children stuffed bears. Are bears not fierce beasts in this realm just as a bilgesnipe would be in Asgard?”

            “He’s got a point,” commented Tony.

            Peter seemed very content with the strange toy and began chewing happily on the bilgesnipe’s antlers.


	4. Chapter 4

 

            Storm clouds gathered in the distance. After staring out the window for a few minuets, Tony looked back at the screen of the computer in his lab. The forecast proved correct. It was one of those rare northeastern hurricanes that New York seldom got. Sighing, Tony decided he was done with his work for the evening and went upstairs to spend some time with his family.

            Steve was in the living room keeping an eye on Peter who was playing with his Lego Duplo set. Peter had turned two four months ago and had since then graduated from a crib to a toddler bed and now regularly eats the same meals that his dads eat. He was happily building a lopsided Lego tower, blissfully unaware of the approaching storm. When he looked up he saw Tony and a huge grin spread across his face. “Daddy!” he shouted and came running up to Tony and eagerly held on to Tony’s pant leg.

            “Hey, sport. What cha building over there?” asked Tony as he ruffled up Peter’s hair.

            “Home,” said Peter and he pointed to the Lego tower he had built. The tower must have been Peter’s version of the Avengers Tower because that is the only home he has ever known.

            “That looks great, buddy,” commented Tony, admiring his son’s craftsmanship. “You’re almost ready to start building your own Iron Man suit.”

            “Iron man!” exclaimed Peter as he pointed up at Tony.

            “Yep, that’s me. I’m Iron Man; the coolest superhero there is,” replied Tony with a wink.

            “Come on Peter. We both know who the coolest superhero is,” said Steve, watching the playful encounter between his son and his husband. “Show Daddy your shield.”

            Peter ran over to the corner of the room and picked up a miniature plastic Captain America shield and held it up. “’Merica,” he shouted.

            “Did you have to get him the shield?” complained Tony, rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

            “Only because you got him every Iron Man action figure in existence,” countered Steve.

            Their playful argument was cut off by a loud crack of thunder from the approaching storm. Peter yelped a bit at the sudden noise.

            “It’s Okay, Peter, it was just some thunder. It won’t hurt you in here,” comforted Steve.

            For some reason, Peter walked over to the elevator and stared at it as if waiting for it to open.

            “What cha doin’ Peter?” asked Tony with a puzzled look on his face.

            Peter turned back to his dad and asked, “Where Uncle Thor?”

            Steve and Tony both realized what the toddler was thinking and laughed a little. “Oh, Petey, Thor doesn’t show up ever time it thunders.”

            “Yeah, it’s just the weather, bud,” said Steve as he went to pick Peter up and tickled him on the tummy a bit. Peter laughed at that. “So Tony. I was just about to have Jarvis send you up. Dinner is just about ready. And it’s Peter’s favorite.”

            “S’gety?” asked Peter excitedly.

            “That’s right kid, Spaghetti,” replied Steve.

            Peter loved his Spaghetti. Steve figured he would make Peter’s favorite dish tonight in the hopes that it might distract him from the storm outside. Both Steve and Tony were afraid of how the toddler might react to the coming hurricane. They weren’t particularly worried about the storm itself seeing as the Tower ran on its own arch reactor power and all the windows were bulletproof. Plus, if there was flooding, they would be several floors up with enough food to survive a zombie apocalypse. Still, Peter had never experienced a thunderstorm this bad and the couple was concerned for him.

            Peter eventually got covered in Spaghetti sauce like he always did and Tony had to convince him to take a bath.

            “No,” Peter protested stubbornly.

            “Come on, Peter. Even superheroes take baths. But I guess if you don’t want to be a superhero…” said Tony, finding Peter’s weakness.

            “No! Imma superhero!” caved Peter.

            “Well Okay then, Spaghetti Man. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

            Tony lifted Peter off his booster seat and brought him over to the bathroom. Steve was left cleaning up from dinner though he would admit to himself that it would be a far easier task than bathing a toddler.

            Tony struggled to hold onto a squirming Peter as the toddler was determined to make this as difficult for his father as he could. Making sure to lock the door behind him before he set Peter down (seeing as Peter had been a little jailbird last time). He undressed Peter and threw the spaghetti-stained cloths off into the hamper. While Tony filled up the tub, Peter tried to reach for the door handle but came a few inches too short. Once Tony finally got him in the water, Peter finally accepted the fact that he was going to have to take a bath. He splashed in the bubble soap while Tony shampooed Peter’s hair with Johnson and Johnson Shampoo.

            Once Peter was clean, Tony dressed him in his favorite Avengers pajamas. It wasn’t quite bedtime yet but with the storm raging outside he doubted Peter would be able to fall asleep anyway. “Hey Petey, you wanna watch a movie?” asked Tony, in hopes that Peter might fall asleep during it.

            “Yes!” said Peter and he ran over to the living room. Steve and Tony sat down on the couch with Peter snuggled up next to them.

“What do you want to watch, Peter?” asked Steve.

            “Lion King!” shouted Peter. The kid loved Disney.

            “Jarvis, play Lion King,” said Tony to his AI and the top lights started to dim and the movie started to play on the large TV. As the red sun started to rise in the sky along with the Zulu singing, Peter curled up even closer to his Papa whom he was sitting next to and became mesmerized by the movie. After singing along to, _I just can’t wait to be King_ and _Hakuna Matata_ , Peter’s eyes started to droop during _Can you feel the love tonight_ until he finally drifted off to sleep by the end of the movie. As the credits rolled by, Steve gently lifted his son who had fallen asleep on his chest and carried him over to his bed. Steve laid him down and carefully pried Peter’s arms off his shirt until Peter curled up on the mattress. Tony pulled the covers up over Peter, silently tucking him in. The two super husbands stealthily walked out of the room while the rain made a continuous yet steady pounding sound against the windows.

            Once back in their own bedroom, Steve and Tony both let out a sigh of relief. “Well that wasn’t so hard,” commented Tony.

            “I wouldn’t celebrate just yet,” said Steve. Sure enough, a huge clap of thunder sounded from outside. They both held their breath and looked down the hall hesitantly. Apparently that had not woken Peter so both men let out yet another sigh of relief.

            “Lets just get some sleep,” said Steve. Tony agreed and soon he and his husband were asleep as well.

            The rains continued to poor and batter the buildings of New York. The thunder got louder and more constant until Peter finally woke up. He tried to go back to sleep and make himself pretend he didn’t hear the thunder. When another bright burst of lightning lit up his room, Peter pulled the covers over his head and curled up into a ball. _I gotta be brave_ , he thought to himself. _Daddy and Papa gonna want me to be brave_. The rain was falling with such force it sounded almost like bullets attacking the glass. Thunder and lightening racked the sky like giant cracks opening up in the heavens and releasing deafening blasts of sound. By the time the next bolt of lighting struck, Peter’s bravery had disappeared and he went running off to his Daddies’ room.

            Peter walked over to Steve’s side of the bed. “Papa?” he asked, pulling on his father’s pajama sleeve.

            Steve opened his eyes to see his son cowering by his bedside. Tears were streaming down Peter’s cheeks and he looked absolutely terrified. “Peter, baby, what’s wrong?” he asked as he sat upright. He knew exactly what was wrong. It was a wonder Steve had been able to sleep himself.

            “I scared,” Peter whispered. “Can I sweep wit you an’ Daddy?”

            There was just no way Steve could say no to that cute little face. “Okay, Peter. Just this one night, Okay.”

            “Kay,” said Peter and he seemed to perk up a bit at Steve’s answer. He tried to climb onto the bed by himself before Steve helped pull him up. Peter crawled over him and nuzzled himself in between Steve and Tony.

            Tony shifted a bit at the contact from the newcomer. “What?” he asked a little groggily. His eyes settled on Peter. “What are you doing here kiddo?” Tony asked, his question more directed at Steve.

            “Peter’s scared because of the hurricane. He want’s to sleep with us tonight,” explained Steve.

            “Of course you can, buddy,” Tony started to wipe the fallen tears away from his son’s cheeks. “Don’t you pay attention to that nasty rain outside. Your Papa and I are here for you.” He pulled Peter in for a hug then got him situated under the covers.

            Every time a clap of thunder sounded, Peter tensed up. He let out little whimpers and held on to Steve or Tony’s sleeve. After one particular long and rolling thunder strike, he started to sob.

            “Hey, Peter. Come over here,” said Tony while he pulled Peter over his chest so that his head was resting on the arch reactor. Tony was trying desperately to think of some solution in order to get Peter to fall asleep and therefore allow him and Steve to sleep as well. Tony figured he would try letting Peter rest his head on the arch reactor like he did whenever he was waiting for his son to take his daily naps. The soft blue light and the gentle hum usually comforted Peter. He had so often fallen asleep on the reactor that it was the equivalent of taking a drive around the block in order to get a toddler to fall asleep. “Peter, what’s this on Daddy’s chest?”

            Peter placed his large, watery eyes upon Tony then glanced down and reached a small hand over the arch reactor. “Daddy heart.”

            “That’s right, buddy.” Technically it was the thing that allowed his heart to continue beating by keeping the shrapnel at bay but Tony wouldn’t bother his son with the gruesome details. “It’s gonna be your night light. It will keep the thunder from getting to you. You’ll always have a place right next Daddy’s heart.”

            Peter nodded just enough for Tony to see and pressed his cheek against the warm blue light. Within the next minute, Peter was sound asleep, unfazed by the storm outside. Steve fell asleep resting his hand on Peter’s back while the child lie atop Tony’s chest. As Peter slowly drifted off into unconsciousness he took comfort in the fact that his daddies were on either side of him. They would protect him from the thunder. They were Captain America and Iron Man, the best superheroes there are. And they were also his daddies.

 


End file.
